The present invention relates generally to a masonry anchor and more specifically to a self-drilling anchor for use in hollow wall masonry structures.
Users of prior art devices of this type have been burdened with relatively large in place costs either becuse such devices are multipiece items and/or require multi-step installation procedures.
Typical prior art anchors for masonry applications require at least four separate installation steps, i.e., a step to remove material in the masonry structure, the removal or retraction of the drill or apparatus which is designed to remove the masonry material, the placement of the anchor device in the hole or aperture, and a final step of setting or securing the anchor to the structure.
Prior art masonry anchors are also typically multi-piece devices which incorporate either a bolt with a wedging member or a bolt with a means to expand against and clamp to the blind side of the hollow wall concrete block. Such multi-piece devices, obviously also contribute to a relatively high in place cost due to preassembly, handling, etc.